Field
Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to online advertising and may relate, more particularly, pushing advertising content to user computing devices, for example.
Information
With networks such as the Internet gaining tremendous popularity and with the vast multitude of pages and/or other documents and/or other media content becoming available to users via the World Wide Web (web), for example, Web-based display advertising has increased in importance and prominence as industry seeks to take better advantage of the opportunities potentially afforded by these networks, including the Internet. In Web-based advertising systems, advertisements may be embedded in electronic documents, such as web pages, that may be presented to users, for example via web browser applications executed on any of a number of electronic device types. In such systems, significant challenges may be faced by advertisers and/or by advertisement platform developers in presenting particular advertisements and/or portions of advertisements to particular users or types of users, for example.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.